The hole in my life
by PattyPotter91
Summary: Ephram realizes that he misses his son badly.With a nervous feeling in his stomach he buys a ticket and flies to New York, meeting Madison there. Will they find back to each other or can they at least be friends? Read and find out! I'm bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1Something is always missing

**Hey, you! I thought it was time to write my own Everwood story… so here it is!**

**Since I'm a huge Ephrison fan this is what the story is all about **

**I know it's not the best story ever written but I just wanted to bring Ephram and Madison back into your mind.**

**Warning: Madison haters beware!**

**Rating: I think T will match this very well**

**Pairing: Ephram/Madison**

**Chapters: I'm not quite sure yet. At the moment I have eight chapters written.**

**Summary: Ephram realizes that a part of his heart will always be missing. It will for his entire life be with his son, the person he will never really have in his life but has to think about every minute…**

**I wrote the story after I saw episode 4x12 "You're are a good man, Andy Brown", where Ephram said that he will wait for his son's knock on the door his whole life**

**Disclaimer: Neither the pairing nor the actors belong to me (unfortunately)**

**They belong to the WB and Greg Berlanti. Only the idea of this story was created by my own. Oh and forgive me for my grammar mistakes, I'm a German girl and only learn English in school. Well, enough said … have fun with my story **

**Yours PattyPotter91**

**Chapter One: Something is always missing**

**Ephram Brown sat at his desk and searched for something in the internet when his father came into his room.**

"**Did you ever hear the word KNOCK before?! ", asked Ephram and looked at his dad angrily.**

**Andy didn't say a word; he just grabbed a chair and sat down beside his son. Then he watched him looking seriously.**

"**What? What's wrong, dad?"**

"**Well, this is the question I wanted to ask you!"**

"**I'm fine, dad.Thanks for your caring."**

**Andy shook his head quickly. "Obviously you are not fine. You have been sitting here since break fast, you don't talk a word to your sister and you've been quiet for the entire day. Also you did not practise the piano and you didn't eat at all…"**

**Ephram knew his father was right but he was too afraid to tell him the real reason for his behaviour.**

"**I got it! Okay? I will turn off that computer, eat something, talk to Delia and practise the piano. Are you happy now?"**

**Before his dad could say something he was out of the door and went downstairs to the kitchen.**

**Why does dad have to ask me this? Of course, I'm not fine! How should I ever be okay about this? But I can't change that also. Only when I …. NO, stop being this stupid, Ephram!**

**Behind the counter stood Delia and smiled at him.**

"**Hey, you want my company? I could make some lasagne."**

"**Yeah, okay… Wait who taught you how to cook?"**

**Delia grinned happily. When Ephram heard the word "Madison" escaping from his sister's mouth he suddenly panicked.**

"**What is wrong with you Ephram? You look as if you had seen a ghost." " Ahm it's nothing…just…I don't know…in some way Madison's name kind of freaked me out.."**

**Delia patted her brother's shoulder and looked him deeply in the eyes. "It's normal. I know you loved Madison. Hey we should visit her at her house. I really miss her." "Delia, listen… she isn't in town, she…she's in New York.." Delia Brown's eyes widened. "Why? Does she live there?"**

**Ephram's hands started to shiver when he thought back to the day in Manhattan,with Madison who told him finally the truth. Yes, that day changed his whole life.**

"**Wait. How do you know where Madison is? Did you meet her without telling me so that you could have fun alone with her?"**

**He couldn't help but sobbed deeply,it hurt so much even when it was 12 ½ months ago since he last met her.**

"**Ephram are you crying?" **

"**Delia I'm so sorry! Yeah I met her but it wasn't fun. Not even a bit. It was the saddest conversation I ever had not because of Madison but of someone else. Someone I don't even know. I swear, I didn't plan to meet her."**

**His sister looked worried and handed him a tissue.**

"**Here take it. So something happened between you guys, right?"**

"**Yeah. We had the worst fight ever." "What was it about?"**

**Ephram looked away and dried off his tears. "Ephram? Did you hear me?" He nodded slowly.**

"**We…we talked about my life and her life and then she spread some news about me I couldn't deal with." "What news?"**

**No, Ephram! You will not say a thing. She doesn't need to know about this. First try to cope with this yourself before talking to your little sis. But I promised to tell her one day. If I do it now she won't come in a few years asking me about my past/ my reason for escaping from home.**

"**The news that Madison was pregnant." Delia held her breath for a moment. "Well, that is really bad. Didn't she have a boyfriend who helped her?" Suddenly his tears returned but much stronger.**

"**Delia you do not understand, this baby was… was mine. MINE AND MADISON'S CHILD! I couldn't support her because …because I didn't know about the whole thing."**

**Delia's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but looked Ephram deeply into his eyes. **

**Oh god, my brother a dad? That means that he and Madison had….. Ewwwww…please let me not thing about this…Never again...**

"**You. You are a father? I mean the father of the baby of Madison?"**

"**Yes I am. Weird huh?" "Just a little bit. Why don't you support her now?" "Madison and I don't talk because I messed it up. I overreacted about the fact that she did not want the baby to have a terrible life so she put him up for adoption."**

**Ephram's sister couldn't speak for a while then she started shouting. "SHE GAVE YOUR CHILD AWAY WITHOUT TELLING YOU? IS SHE CRAZY? THE POOR LITTLE BABY! I THOUGHT SHE IS A GOOD PERSON AND HAS A HEART! BUT MOST OF ALL I THOUGHT SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! I SO HATE HER!"**

"**NO! Delia, you shouldn't hate her. I hated her for what she did to me but now I understand why she did it." Delia's eyes widened again. "Really? You don't sound so serious to me, Ephram! Was that the reason for escaping to Europe?" "I don't want to fight with you Delia. The fact is that Madison had no other choice!"**

"**That isn't true and YOU know it! She could have told you earlier or should at least have raised her child herself." Ephram looked at Delia with mixed feelings of hurt and anger.**

"**And how should she have done this? She was alone, nobody helped her, I didn't know about it… and dad…." Abruptly he stopped speaking because his sister was so close… so close to discover the whole Story he couldn't cope with quite yet.**

"**What about dad? Just finish the sentence." Ephram looked to the ground and spoke. "He knew." "About Madison's pregnancy?" **

"**Yeah.She went to dad when she found out. Dad tried to pay her off but it didn't work .So he asked her to leave town so I couldn't bump into her. And that's what she did. Run away." Delia couldn't believe it.**

**How could dad do anything like this? I thought he liked Madison.**

"**What? Dad made her leave town?!" Before Ephram could respond to that his father stormed into the kitchen. "Ephram and Delia what is that all about?" Ephram eyed his sister and came up with an excuse. "Well, we had an argument, that's it. Right, Dee?"**

**She shook her head then stared at her father.**

"**Bullshit! Dad why did she have to go away?" "Who? What do you mean, sweet...?" "I talk about Madison! You tried to pay her off!" Andy looked at Ephram in blank horror. "Ephram, what have you done?" "I …I just told her. I promised this to her."**

"**This is great. Now she hates me and probably Madison, too."**

**Delia watched her dad with disgust. "No, I just hate you right now!"**

**With these words she left the kitchen and ran away. **

"**Wonderful. Good job, Ephram." **

**Me? I am the one to blame? That's so typical for him! Why is it always my fault? **

"**You told me I should talk with my sister."**

"**But not about things she had nothing to do with!" Ephram looked at his dad sternly. "She had every right to know about it. She is a member of the Brown family." "Yes but…" "There is no but. And if you don't mind I go and practise the piano."**

**He was about to leave the kitchen but his father stopped him.**

"**Ephram, you know that you can tell me everything. So if there is something wrong talk about it." "Dad, could you stop it? There is nothing wrong. Really, I'm fine!" "I don't believe you. You act very strange since you talked about him, you know?!" Ephram let out a deep groan.**** Great!!! Now he knows it. How could I actually think I would be able to hide it from him?**

"**Is there anything wrong when I think of my child and worry about how he will make it through life?" "No, actually no. But why now?"**

"**I thought about him the last week, you know the thing with Kyle and his dad let me realize what I lost of my life by losing my own son, I thought about him the day after I met Madison, on the trip to Europe. I always think about him, dad! Every single minute."**

**Andy patted his son's shoulder but Ephram pulled away.**

"**I…I have to practise."**

**Andy nodded and searched for Delia.**

"**Delia are you in the house?" No answer. Dr Brown opened the front door and saw his daughter sitting on the porch swing.**

"**Delia can I talk to you?" "No! Go away, I hate you!"**

**Andy took a seat beside her. "Look, I know you must be really angry with me but I realized my mistake a long time ago and Ephram…he forgave me. He understands my intentions now."**

"**Dad you hurt Madison just so Ephram will be protected from being hurt. But it didn't work, right?" "Right." "In the end you hurt both, badly hurt them. Do you think Ephram will live a normal life again? When he knows that his son is somewhere? There will always be a part / something that is missing in his life. It's that baby from Madison." Andy looked at his daughter, shocked.**

"**Ephram's fine, Delia. He is just confused about Amy." ****Why do I say this? I know it is not the truth.**

"**No! There must be something else, dad. Don't you see that sad look on his face? Something is bothering him!" "Delia, of course, I see that but I can't do anything about it right now."**

"**Humph…because you do not want to. Would you like Ephram to leave us again?" "That was last time. It's different now!"**

**Andy's daughter shook her head and searched for her brother inside the house.**

"**Ephram? Where are you?" His voice sounded really tired as he answered her. "I'm in the living room, Delia."**

**She went to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I wanna talk to you." "My god, you can say what you wanna say right here."**

"**No I can't. I don't want dad to hear this."**

**Ephram looked up in excitement. "Oh ok. We can go to my room if you want to." "Yeah, that sounds great. Let's go."**

**Delia pushed her brother upstairs quickly. Then she looked his bed room door.**

What do you guys think about my story? You liked it? Please review me

Oh and Madison will appear, I just eed some time

See you next time, yours PattyPotter91


	2. Chapter 2 Thinking about the past

Hey, this is the second chapter of "The hole in my life"

I rewrite this thousand of times and finally picked out this version for posting.

Have fun with it, PattyPotter91

Chapter Two: Thinking about the past

"**So tell me****, what's wrong?" Ephram looked at his sister, confused.**

"**Why should there be anything wrong, Delia?"**

"**Come on, I know you. You are acting weird." "I'm….just…not ****fine. Okay?" "I think I know the reason."**

"**I don't think so…Probably you… " He was interrupted by Delia.**

"**It's because of your baby, right?" Ephram took a deep breath. **

"**You are quite right. I think about him. But…is this a thing dad didn't have to know?" She shook her head.**

"**No, not that. Ephram I think you should meet Madison. Tell her how you feel."**

**Is Delia crazy? Why should I do that?**

"**I don't have any feelings for Madison, I still love Amy. So why should I meet up with my ex? **

**My god, brothers can be so dumb sometimes.**

"**Because she is the mother of your baby and maybe she feels the way you feel right."**

**Maybe his sister was right. He hadn't given much thought about Madison just about his son. Perhaps he wouldn't be this far away from the baby when he was talking to her.**

"**Probably you're right, Dee." "You know I will not drag you into something but at least it is a try to fix the memories of the past."**

**Ephram smiled lightly. "You know, right now I'm feeling like I am the teenager of the to of us. I guess your right. I will think about your idea. But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"**

"**Are you crazy, Ephram? This is Madison we are talking about. 2 years ago you two were madly in love and talked every second."**

"**Yeah but things changed. We haven't talked since last year."**

"**Ephram what is your problem?"**

**Yeah, what's my problem? ****He looked at his sister and tried to **

**explain**** his fear. "I don't know, Delia. I guess I'm just afraid of Madison's reaction."**

"**Yeah, but shouldn't it be her asking you for forgiveness?"**

"**Yes, that's correct. But that was like what? Almost a year ago. I think she has forgotten all about me."**

"**Oh come on Ephram. You can not be seriously about this. I bed she is missing you badly." He stood up from the bed he had been sitting on for 10 minutes now.**

"**I can't just leave town, knock at Madison's house smile at her and say "Hey , you remember me? I'm Ephram Brown. When I was a 16 year old high school boy I dated you oh and besides I'm the father of the child you put up for adoption a year ago. I just came here to apologize because this morning when I brushed my teeth I had this idea in my head of meeting you." Delia it isn't working this way, it's a lot more difficult."**

"**You actually think she will have forgotten you? The boy who fathered her child? Oh my god Ephram, on which planet do you live? Mars?" Ephram watched his sister's face with a confused look.**

"**What do you want to say? Okay probably she remembers me but I don't know if she will be grateful or thankful about my visit."**

"**Well you can't find out if you don't risk something and try."**

**Ephram nodded. His sister was right about that. "I know you're right. But the thing is…. I risked so much lately. If it was Madison or Amy, every time I got hurt in the process. I put so much effort in those relationships that I didn't have the energy, power to overcome the loss…All in all it was a long, long way for nothing. Nothing which is still alive, still active. You know what I mean?" **

**Delia nodded quickly. She reached out for her brother's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I understand you. But maybe it wasn't for nothing. Well, Amy doesn't want you anymore that is shity but Madison… what if you fall in love with her again?"**

**Ephram smiled lightly and shook his head.**** Not in a million years!**

"**No, I highly doubt this…Nevertheless a bit of luck would actually feel good."**

"**See, I'm not that stubborn, Ephram. I know you very well. Oh, ahm, I go over to Nina's. Wanna come with me?" **

"**Ahm no, I feel a little ill and tired so I will stay in bed for the rest of the day. So… have fun there." **

"**Thank. And thanks for listing."**

"**I have to thank you for that. Thanks for hearing me out. It helped to talk about it, Dee." Delia grinned and ran downstairs.**

**A few minutes later Ephram let his body plop down on his bed. He closed his eyes and remembered events of the past.**

**Flashback: ****Ephram, you are going to be late!" "Yeah mom thanks. Is it my fault when dad hides my wallet behind his oversized package of files?" **

**Julia went to her son and grinned. Then she hugged him tightly.**

"**Oh Ephram, I didn't know you love mom that deeply."**

**He smacked his sister's arm lightly. "Shut up Delia. Or I will tell mom that you wore her blouse last week."**

"**I...I just wanted to try out these clothes and I decided they aren't comfy…" Julia Brown nodded quickly. "You're right little one… The only reason why I wear them is because I look like a smart lady in them." Delia, Ephram and their mother laughed helplessly till they couldn't breathe anymore.**

**End of Flashback**

**Ephram's face was covered ****with tears in less than 50 seconds. His mom! He still missed her so badly and was so sad about her sudden death but why did he think about her right now? He didn't want to remember bad things but he could not help it.**

**Flashback: ****"Amy, I love you. Why can't you see that?" She looked at him, confused. "Ephram…I…can't…! "What can you not do, Amy?" "Being with you is none of my aims, Ephram!"**

**He started to swallow hard and grabbed her arm. "A…Amy…I need you, please" She backed away and shook her head. "No! Your dad helped Colin to wake up and I care for my boyfriend, my**** real**** boyfriend!" "Oh that is the reason why you kissed me at Thanksgiving? Because you already have a boyfriend." Amy breathed heavily. "I didn't want to kiss you, I just was so alone and you were there and …" "And helped you to feel better? I'm just a friend you kiss sometimes and play with like you want! Is that your feeling about me?" "No, Ephram.I don't want to hurt you but you will never replace Colin! Never!" She had tears in her eyes and sobbed. "Why are you crying, Amy? I'm the one who should cry right now. And I don't know how I could be that stupid."**

"**About what?" "That I actually thought you wanted to have my friend ship. But why should you care about some loser with purple hair, a freak who reads mangas and wears strange clothes? **

**With these words he left her…**

**End of Flashback**

**Ephram looked at his pillow and ****thought. Amy hadn't spoken many words to him since he had told her that he still loved her. Their relationship was like an iceberg which melted every second a little more. It started with strong friendship then it became less important to talk with each other. When they finally admitted how deeply they loved each other their love was endless and strong but now? **

**Now he was the only one who had some romantic feelings left. **

**It couldn't end like this or could it?**

**Sorry about the Amy thoughts. Oh and the quotes of his flashbacks weren't in the show, I made them up. **


	3. Chapter 3 Two people, One heart

Hey everyone, this is the third chapter of my story. Hope you liked the other chapters .Have fun while reading it

PattyPotter91

At freak4wb: Thanks for your review. I will try my very best to update the story as fast as possible

Chapter Three: Two people, one heart

Ephram's thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in, dad!"

Andy went into the room and looked at his son. "You are lying in bed? In the middle of the day? I hope you aren't ill!"

He put his hand on Ephram's forehead, his son groaned lightly.

"Dad, I'm okay. I'm nineteen; I think II can take care of myself. Why have you come here, anyway?" "Because I wanted to make sure that you're okay. What did Delia tell you?"

"None of your business. She didn't want you to know about it." "Okay, fine."

Ephram closed his eyes and waited, hoped that his father would leave soon. But Andy stayed in his son's room and listened to the silence… till Ephram lifted himself up and groaned deeply.

"What do you want, dad? I'm tired and I wanna sleep so if there is anything you wanna say or talk about, then do it…" His father nodded and spoke in a strong voice. "You have to come down with me, at least for a few minutes…"

"Why? I'm not hungry and I already practised." "I know, come on, get up…"

Ephram stood up from the bed then went to his dad. "Fine. Whatever."

The two men went downstairs to the living room.

"What is it dad? Have I done something weird so now I will be grounded by you?" "No, I want to give you something. A present."

Andy's son laughed slightly.

"It's not my birthday today, I'm not going to marry anyone and I didn't do anything special. I do not deserve a present…"

Dr Brown walked to the closet opened it and pulled out a big large box. Then he handed it to Ephram. "Here son, for you."

"What is this? Why do you give me a box which stood in your closet?"

"Because it's yours. The stuff in it. It's a… was a part of your life…"

Ephram was a little confused. "Oh okay.Shall I open it in front of you or can I keep it?" "No, you can open it whenever you want. You can bring it to your room or to your apartment. I just couldn't give it to you earlier because…" " It's okay dad. I don't wanna know the reason. Thanks for…the box.." Andy's face lightened up a little when he saw Ephram carrying the box upstairs…

At a different place in the same country a very frustrated Madison tidied her room. She searched for a very important paper she wanted to give a professor at NYU. Yes, she thought about continuing collage. After the last year she thought it would be good to do something different from sitting in her brother's apartment, bite her nails and beap (spoiler).

She was about to carry a few books tom a table when her eyes lingered on an old dirty comic. Madison put the books on the table and reached for the comic. It didn't belong to her brother or her but it looked familiar somehow. "Brian, are you in the house?" Her older brother came into her room. "What's wrong, Madison?" "Ahm nothing. You know the owner of this?" She handed him the comic quickly. Brian looked at its cover and shook his head. He wanted to give it back to his sister but then he noticed a hand written note in the left corner.

"Who is E. BROWN? Madison's eyes widened with shock. "Why do you want to know?" "Ahm because he is the owner of this thing."

"Oh… I didn't know I had it. I have totally forgotten about it."

Brian giggled when he saw his sister's sad look. "Hey, it's no big deal Madison. You have the comic of a guy that's…"

"Manga…!" He looked at her questioningly. "What?" "Manga…It's not a comic..-.it's a manga…There is a huge difference between these two kinds." Suddenly Madison's eyes glistened with tears. Those words sounded so much like Ephram's. He always made sure that people would understand the difference… Two yeas ago she had laughed about that. Now it made her cry. Would she ever see him again? After what she did last year probably not.

"Hey, Madison. Are you alright? You seem to be a little pale, girl."

She shook her head, grabbed Ephram's manga. " No, I'm fine. I just need to get some rest. I guess I will continue cleaning later."

Brian nodded, then left the manga and his sister alone. Madison climbed into her bed and looked at the manga. She read the cover's heading " Rave Masters" and eyed the little pictures on page 1.

She knew those drawings and the story was familiar to her as well but she remember why she had taken it from him.

Madison quickly reached the middle of the manga and then when she wanted to turn to the next page a photo fell out of it. She picked it up and… her eyes were glued to the person on it. It was a photo of a sixteen year old Ephram. He smiled into the camera , while his hands moved over the blacki and white keys of the piano. In the background you could see snow through the open window. Madison turned the picture on its back , it was too much pain to look into this happy smile of Ephram. She knew he would never smile again, well not in front of her .

Madison couldn't tell why but suddenly she felt more guilty than ever for not telling Ephram about their son.

Back in Everwood Ephram wondered if he should open his dad's gift. Eventually his excitement was stronger than his tireness, so he opened the package slowly.

Inside the box were many things: Postcards, photos, drawings, sheets of paper with music keys and letters. Ephram grabbed a photo of himself from his bedside drawer. The photo wasn't complete, torn into two pieces. The second piece of it was in that box. He put the two parts together and suddenly the photo was full of happiness, smiling faces. It started to live again.

Andy's son was about to glue the pieces back together but then he stopped. Why did his dad… how could his dad have this part of his photo? Ephram was totally certain about the fact that he had thrown her piece of the photo away, right after she bumped into him and Amy at the super market. " How was dad able to safe this from the litter bag? This is so weird, is that a "I know how much you loved Madison box?"

Ephram groaned lightly and reached into the box. There was her ring, the one he had given her on their 5th month anniversary? Why wasn't it with Madison?

Seconds later he eyed some old concert tickets, a couple of pictures of him and Madison in love and the music piece her wrote for her once. The box was almost empty but he found a second letter from Madison, written to his dad which caught his interest. Ephram unfolded it and started to read:

Dear Dr Brown,

I just write this letter and let you know that I'm still here. The last weeks in Denver were harder than I thought. Also I decided that I can't take the money from you, the whole thing isn't your business anymore.

There is so much I want to undo …so much I regret by now but the most important thing is I know that I should never have come to you in the first place. I made a decision about the baby but I have to deal with that on my own.

Since decided that you wouldn't help me I ask you to avoid any further contact with me.

Madison

Ephram swallowed hard, put the letter back in its envelope.

He had never seen the letter before; perhaps it was one of his dad's secrets. This box was a lot more interesting than he first thought. So many memories of him and Madison and secrets, secrets his dad must be ashamed of as he was hiding them from him.

Delia was right. He should meet Madison. The girl possibly needed a bit of comfort, a little feeling of bliss. Ephram didn't know how she would react but he hoped she would at least be more relaxed then. He knew she felt guilty for not telling him so he figured out it would be a good thing to let her know that she was forgiven. Ephram put the empty box on his bed…wait it wasn't completely empty. He grabbed a small orange box and gasped. Her present! Madison's birthday present. The one she never had opened because they broke up. He carefully locked it in his drawer and smiled, but at the same time he was sad as hell. Maybe he missed her too, not just their son. Can you miss someone without knowing? Without much thinking he opened his address book and dialled Madison's number. After he had seen her number on the tissue he had to write it down. God knows why… He listened to the familiar sound of the phone and waited.

Unfortunately Madison had the same idea. At exactly the same moment she dialled Ephram's number and started to chew on her bottom lip.

When both of them heard the engaged tone they hung up, disappointed.

"Maybe it was not a good idea to call Ephram. Probably he doesn't even want to hear my voice. Probably he is out with Amy."

"Madison seems busy right now. Maybe I should try it later?"

With that both went to bed and drifted off to sleep.

Yeah that was it. How do you like it? Please review me...

oh the next chapter is "Flight 706 or Straight into the past" you only get it when I get at least two new review


	4. Chapter 4 Flight 706

Hey everyone. Since you all begged me to write a new chapter here it is. I have to say that it's a lot of work to write this so if I don't get any more reviews on this I will probably stop posting for the story completely.

For everyone who did review: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

PattyPotter91

Chapter Four: Flight 706 or Straight into the past

The next morning Ephram got up very early.

A screaming voice had woken him up. He left his bed and tiptoed to his sister's room. "Dee, are you alright?"

"No! There is a spider on my pillow." He looked at Delia, groggy.

"That's the reason why you wake us? Because of a spider? I'm tired Delia and I need some sleep."

"Please Ephram, kill it for me!" He groaned lightly and nodded. "Fine. I'm too tired to start a fight with you. Do you have a tissue?" She nodded, handed him the cloth. After a few seconds the spider was killed and Delia calmed down.

"May I now leave the room,sis?" "Yeah, thanks. Sorry that I woke you up." "Ahm...Never mind." Ephram was about to leave her room when Delia asked him to stay. "Wait, Ephram. I wanna ask you something." He stopped going and looked at his sister questioningly. "What?"

Delia hesitated for a moment then she spoke.

"When you think about the boy…do you think of Madison as well?" Ephram looked down and shook his head.

"No. But I thought about her yesterday. I even tried to call her."

"Wow, so you tried…that means she wasn't there, right?"

"I got the engaged line. Maybe she was busy with something."

"Will you fly to New York, Ephram?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think I will do that. Your plan is good. I will never know how Madison feels when I don't meet her. I guess the talking will be good for both of us. Perhaps we can fix some other mistakes and misunderstandings between us, too." Ephram's sister's eyes widened with surprise. "I thought you don't wanna be with her again." "Yeah, right. I just want Madison to be my friend." "You guys were never friends, Ephram."

He looked to the ceiling and swallowed hard. "Yeah, I know. But maybe now… Maybe we can behave like we are friends…"

Delia laughed and had a big smile on her face. "When you think this will work…" He nodded uncertainly. "It can't be that hard."

With these words he left her room and crawled back under his own blanket.

It was weird. Why did Delia ask about Madison? Okay Ephram knew that his sister liked her very much and she wished he and Madison would be together right now but life was different from dream land. He had felt that himself when Amy rejected him.

But after a little bit of thinking it felt right. Wait, it felt right without Amy? It felt right to be alone by himself?

Ephram shook his head in disbelieve and seated himself in front of his PC. He moved the mouse over a website and booked a ticket from Denver to New York.

It was really expensive but he needed to see Madison, needed to know if she was okay.

After turning off his computer he grabbed a suit case from the closet and threw some clothes into it. Finally he eyed this photo of him and Madison and put it beside his clothes. Carefully Ephram reached for his ex girlfriend's ring and birthday present and wrapped it into a piece of cloth before putting it into a small box and then in his suit case. When tooth brush, sope, towels, aftershave and hair gel were placed into it as well he closed it quickly.

While changing into some different clothing Ephram heard a knock on the door of his room; his heart stood still for a minute.

"Who's there? Is that you, Delia?"

"Yes. Can I come in for a minute?" He groaned lightly before opening the door for her. "What do you want?"

Delia looked at his suit case and smiled. "Is that for New York?" Ephram nodded quickly. "Yes, it is. I wanna leave in 30 minutes for Denver." Delia was stunned.

"You wanna waste this Saturday for flying in a plane?"

"It's not a waste. I know it will be worth it. I do this because I wanna do this and not because someone forced me. Okay?"

She watched her brother with a sad look.

"I know I said you should talk with Madison, but I didn't mean that soon.Ephram you have to plan your reunion not jump on the opportunity." Ephram was confused. Why couldn't Delia understand? "Dee, I planned this the whole night. Dammit, it's the only thing I can focus on right now. So please don't try to hold me back. You opened my eyes and showed me that I needn't to be that sad anymore."

His sister looked him deeply in the eyes. "I don't want you to be sad any longer, Ephram." He smiled and hugged his sister tightly. "Then let me go…Now…I'll come back I will be happier when I return, I swear." Delia held out her pinkie.

"Pinkie swear?" Ephram smirked and nodded. Then he linked his finger with his sister's pinkie. "Goodbye Ephram. I'm going to miss you." He laughed. "I will miss you too, kiddo. But New York has telephone as well, remember?" "Oh right. Good luck with Madison." Ephram thanked her by hugging her again.

"Please, don't tell dad, ok?" "Don't you have school?"

"Well yes, but this is more important. You know?" She nodded happily. "I get it. I won't tell dad anything. I act like…like I don't know by myself." "That's fine, girl. So I gotto go. Wish you a nice day and a great time without me."

With those words Ephram grabbed his suit case, reached for a jacket and stepped out of the Browns' house.

4 hours later he sat in the waiting hall of Denver airport and read a manga to calm his nerves down. Now he was here. The ticket in his pocket, the suit case in front of him. There was no way back…

Meanwhile Madison was woken up from a loud scream. She got up from her bed and went into her brother's room. "Brian, are you awake?" Her brother nodded groggily. "Hmhm. Is it my shift?" She nodded quickly. " Yes.I'm sorry that he had to sleep in your room last night." Brian smiled lightly. "It's okay, Madison. I love the boy as much as you do. Come on, we should make him some milk. You wanna eat anything as well?" "No I'm not hungry."

"I heard the same sentence a few months ago. What's wrong with you?" Madison took a deep breath.

"It's just that I'm not sure about continuing college." "Oh you have second thoughts about it." She nodded quickly.

"Yeah, that is the problem. See I have the boy back, I mean I am allowed to raise him because you help me. But if I go to college… I don't think that graduating is this important anymore. I can't do this to him; he already lost his dad a year ago." Brian looked at his sister proudly. "If that is what you want…I'll support your decision." Madison smiled lightly. "Really?" "Hmhm. I can offer you a part-time job in my agency; we need an office woman if I remember correctly. This way you could pay for the rent of my place and the child's stuff."

She couldn't help but started to cry. Now her brother was worried. "Hey, girl. It's fine with me. You can live here as long as you want. And I'll help you with the boy till he goes to elementary school or even longer." Madison wiped her tears away and thanked her brother, who smiled…

In Denver Ephram was about to go on board of his plane. One last look back and his feet met the gangway.

A few minutes later he sat on his seat and was greated by one of the stewardesses. "Good morning, Mister. Is there is anything I could bring you?" He thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm fine. But could I ask you a question? How long will it take to fly to NY?" "Ah… a little over 10 hours. Have a good flight." The woman left and Ephram started to get nervous. What if Madison didn't want to see him? What if she hadn't thought about him since last year and couldn't even remember his face? What if she had a new boyfriend because she wanted to forget the past? Quickly he hit himself hard. He was going insane. Slowly relaxing Ephram closed his eyes and fell asleep. A few hours passed by and he was still asleep. Suddenly someone shook his body and his eyes popped open.

"Sir, the plane lands in 5 minutes. Please fasten your seat belt."

He nodded quickly before looking out of the small window. It was nearly dark outside.

When Ephram walked off the plane everything seemed so familiar. Well this city had been his home for 14 years but something else wasn't new to him. The messy weather.

He walked to the taxi station through the New York rain and waited.

IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 5 REVIEW!!!


End file.
